


The Moon and the Sun

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Moon, Poetry, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, she would die, so he could live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Sun

She was as pale as creamy milk  
Her hair was long and silvery too  
Though her real name forgotten  
But they called, the Moon

He was fire  
Warm and passionate  
His hair was red and full  
Skin, dark and rich  
He never let anyone forget,  
the name was Sun

Every day, she would smile  
Kiss his cheek  
Then hold her breath

Her brilliant eyes would close  
She became even colder to the touch  
Everyday, she died so he could live

He would burn brightly for her  
He couldn't touch her though  
He could never be with her

Sometimes, he would get lonely  
He would try to warm her while, she try to cool him  
The two would clash together 

However, he would soon realize his mistake  
One would need to die for the other to live  
So when the times came,  
Right before she passed

He would smile  
Kiss the life back into her lip  
And hold his breath

Just so she could breath once again


End file.
